Parallel pony
by frogglefrog
Summary: Both Tirek's from Friendship is magic and Rescue at midnight castle have acquired the Rainbow of darkness and the Rainbow of light. By splitting these two powerful artifacts away from each other will lead to the destruction of both dimension if some pony doesn't do something about it. The Dimensions shift the ponies from FIM to G1 world in order to two both worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

The sky rang clear as the wind blew across the landscape of Equestria. Butterflies were in season as they swarmed across a nearby grassy plains drifting on the wings of time. Our heroines were enjoying themselves a lovely picnic party thrown by the party pony known as Pinkie pie. They had daisy sandwich's along with a crisp apple cider in the overwhelming packed basket along with cupcakes naturally. Unknown to them Tirek was laying siege to Canterlot absorbing the magic of the ponies who live there working his way up to the Princess's.

The world was in for a unnatural change for there was a parallel exchange by the super powers of evil as the Tireks of two world exchanged items of power. The rainbow of darkness was given to generation four Tirek giving him the power to topple mighty ponies such as princess's Celestia. The Tirek of generation gained the rainbow of light increasing his own power setting the wheels of fate into motion. The worlds sensed an imbalance of power and went to correct the issue by shifting the powers again with some interesting side effects.

Back at the lovely picnic party there was a every day conversation going on.

Twilight spoke with glee as she tapped her book " You gals wouldn't believe what I found today the book of paralysis on parasprites so fascinating."

Applejack replied with earnest " That mite be useful there sugar cube mind sharing the details?"

The sky swirled with dark colored hues like a sudden storm was forming above them high in the deep blue.

Rarity smiled as she stared at the sky words dropping from her lips "Darlings this might be a wonderful indoor conversation."

Fluttershy looks at with a worried expression "Look girls we didn't schedule a storm today ."

Rainbow Dash replied quickly "No way not today I am gonna bust those clouds apart."

The clouds in response grew darker as the wind began forming a funnel heading towards the ground in a tornado fashion.

Pinkie Pie grinned a brilliant smile " Ooo new party game lets play Turnaponyado wee so much fun."

Twilight was using her magic to scan the anomaly as she spoke " This is weird girls my identification spell cannot identify this weather I think its magical in nature."

Rainbow Dash charged the clouds ready to bust them apart when the funnel touched down creating a tornado that shimmered in opalescent colors. This powerful funnel of dimensional energy was sucking up the mane six in a matter of minutes as they struggled to save their friends from this strange weather anomaly.

The mane six were being thrown around as the pegasus attempted to stabilize the shimmering vortex that had captured them. But before they could put in their real effort to stop it the vortex vanished into the air literally. They were falling from the sky towards the ground expediently causing some well deserved shrieks from the non pegasus. Rainbow Dash grabbed of what she thought was Pinkie Pie same mane and colors but that face was eerily primitive. A loud shriek came from Rarity who in mid fall was using her mirror to fix her lovely mane she pawed at her face frantically. Fluttershy flew to Rarity's aid grabbing by the flank slowing both of their descent she whispered words of comfort softly for her dear friend.

"Oh what the dang nabbit lend me a hoof sugar cube." Applejack said while crossing her hooves annoyance danced across her eyebrows.

"Sky variations off by three shades of blue and the horizon is differed by.. oh coming Applejack." Twilight was making mental notes of the area as she teleported herself along with element of honesty to the ground.

"Wee lets do that again, holy celestia is this my face I vaguely remembered making a joke about this face not to lo.. hey rarity that face is awesome!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Rarity was stuck in slow motion horror as she gasped for an entire minute staring at her mirror.

"Um.. Rarity its ok I think your still pretty." Fluttershy attempted to remedy the situation with a compliment.

"Do you … really think so Fluttershy I mean darling my gorgeous body is so.. primitive looking." she stated matter of factly.

"Girls I think we are a different world according to my calculations in the middle of Rarity's melt down I was able to deduce this is not Equestria." She said with glee ignoring her own appearance and the appearance's of her friends.

"Apples Twilight then why do we look like our ancestors our really old ones." Applejack said in a flat tone.

"That's easy this is a parallel universe according to Star Swirls journal that there are at least three parallel universe that he has seen." She clapped her hooves excitedly.

" I see seven kinda of like universe five the bear faced tiger there is cute." Pinkie fired her party cannon into the air watching the distant sky with a smile.

Rarity rolled her eyes as she spoke "Darling if we are in a different or parallel world how did we manage to get here then."

"Excellent question Rarity according Star Swirls journal there was imbalance of sorts that occurred between our world and this one which can cause a shift in power or so his notes say." Twilight was reading off from her own mental journal which she prided herself in.

"And then Discord told me that his cupcakes only taste like what he wants them to taste like but then he told me mine are still better and wants to know what I use he is soo silly." Pinkie Pie giggled as she was talking to a flower.

Fluttershy finally spoke as she stroked her tail "How are we gonna get back Twilight I need to get back to take of my friends, they get so lonely when I am gone a long time."

"Another excellent question.. I don't know sorry Flutters." Twilight said slightly depressed at the notion.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she saw movement in the distance "Guys I am so awesome I think there are some ponies over there lets go ask them."

The mane six clapped their hooves in excitement as they traveled north of their location heading towards potential hope. Pinkie Pie looked back at the sky as she mouthed the word five once time giggling at some silly notion before heading off. Applejack gathered what supplies they had brought from their natural pockets some apples,cake,cupcakes, and fabric is what they had on hoof. Rainbow tested the theory given by Twilight to bust some clouds here and yes they busted very well. Fluttershy had made a friend with a field mouse who happily chatted with her about the flowers and nice ponies who lived here. Rarity was mumbling to herself about the primitive look but started to take a different look on life that no matter what she is still Rarity.

They saw a small group of ponies with the same primitive looks as they just acquired dancing and playing joyfully in a nearby field.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

The mane six entered the clearing where they see ponies of this dimension playing in the fields and singing with the daisies. The ponies in the field stopped in their antics to see a new tribe of ponies coming to greet them or so they assumed.

Pinkie giggled out a quickly "Oh oatmeal they look like us, lets have a pony par tay!"

Firefly noticed the purple unicorn with wings reading off a scroll " Hey is that black magic we don't play with ponies who use black magic."

Rainbow Dash snorted out a response "Neither do we that's just our Twilight back in reading zone again."

Posey was nudging the ground with her hoof as she whispered "H-hi"

Fluttershy flew down next to the earth pony and extended her wing gently " H-hello"

Both of the ponies who shared in kindness stared at each realizing how similar they look. This caused to ponder quietly starting at each other before getting embarassed. Sparkler could not resist this chance to capture the beauty of their new friends along with this landscape. She began to paint as the sun glimmered off of her cutie mark catching Rarity's attention.

" That is a magnificent cutie mark you have, by the way my name is Rarity a pleasure." the marshmellow unicorn spoke softly.

Sparkler focusing on her painting said quickly "Sparkler pleasure meeting you now can you hold still for a minute."

"Whatever for darling?" Rarity asked.

"So I can take this chance to paint new friends before surpr.." Sparkler was interrupted by a white hyperactive pegasus.

A white pegasus dive bombed between the two creative ponies yelling "Surprise!"

Rarity jumped three feet into the air "Dear you startled us now what do you have to say?"

The smiling pegasus grinned even wider "Surprise?"

Sparkler shook her head "That's Surprise and she likes to play mischievous pranks."

Rarity was eyeing her both of her friends Pinkie and Rainbow as she said " I know a few like that and they are a rare delight a pleasure to meet you Surprise."

As the meeting was going on the ponies couldn't help but compare each others strengths with one another. Firefly and Rainbow Dash flew incredibly fast in the sky leaving trails of colors on the winds entertaining the ponies below. Firefly did some amazing flips in the sky impressing Rainbow Dash to do an amazing dive bomb as she pulled out before hitting the earth at her top speed. Pinkie Pie and Surprise spoke in broken statements that baffled anyone listening as they planned a perfect party for the occasion. Posey was talking about gardening this field that they are in as Fluttershy talked lovingly about her critter friends back home. Both Applejacks stared at each other as they questioned the knowledge of apples that each knew causing some confusion among the twelve.

Applejack spoke confused "What in the hay you look identically to me Applejack side's the blue bow and no hat."

Twilight Sparkle interjected "She must be the you from this world then Applejack's."

Twilight with the blue bow spoke next "This is the best wish ever and I didn't even make it."

Rarity had a thought as she asked "So now that we have two Twilight's how do you suppose we get back to our world then?"

The alicorn princess's asked Twilight "Do you have an idea how we can get back?"

She replied in earnest "Well when we are in trouble or a big question we go to the Moochick he is a wonderful wizard who has always helped us."

Posey spoke softly " He help me with my garden with an excellent book and guiding hand."

Firefly begrudgingly complimented "Moochick taught me a few extra tricks too I can do a the loopy loop as well as the ten foot dash."

Twilight Sparkle raised an eyebrow " Well at least he sounds like he has books and some knowledge perhaps speaking with Moochick might be the solution we are looking for."

Rainbow Dash was comparing herself to Firefly when she asked "Well he is a wizard sounds good enough to me hey Firefly wanna race?"

Firefly grinned large "Lets race Dash Ill show you real speed."

Pinkie And Surprise had gathered a few materials as the race went on between the two getting neck and neck in speed causing a small windstorm blowing against the ponies underneath them. Surprise was loading Pinkie Pie with few confections into her cannon as she aimed the earth pony at the pegasi waiting for an opportunity. Rainbow Dash with her wide experience in flying gains speed over Firefly who was getting annoyed that she was losing the race against someone new. The cyan pegasus reached the winning destination waiting for Firefly to reach the goal with wide smile as she greeted the pegasus from this world.

"That was awesome Firefly I already know that I am great but you were amazing." She exclaimed with pride.

"Aww shucks Rainbow Dash thanks for the tips on my aerial roll your awesome." Firefly giggled.

"Thats right I am the most awesome pony in all of Equestria." The cyan pegasus flex's wings as she showed off her talents.

Moments later confetti and frosting covered both the pegasus as Pinkie landed between the two with a perfect landing startling them.

Surprise not missing a beat yells out "Surprise!"

The two pegasus looked at the two wild and funny ponies and began laughing up a storm. Surprise and Pinkie joined in giggling along side their friends catching the attention of the rest of the group. After the laughing was over both Twilight's decided to that the group should head to Moochick's hovel to gather information on a possible solution of getting home.

Meanwhile back in Tirek's castle an evil plan was being hatched that could very well shake the foot holds of both worlds. Tirek was beside himself with mirth as he lay across his stone carved throne, his lips pursed into a smile staring into the abyss. His room barely lit casting deep shadows across the floor revealing a doorway that was creaking open. In this opening you see a tall lanky humanoid covered in fur with a bald face staring directly at Tirek face full of determination. At his side short purple dragon coming to the hip of his companion with green spikes marking his dragon species only stared at his friend. Tirek turned his head to stare at the intruders his smile disappearing into a scowl.

"Man beast what is it or should I call you scorpan?" his tongue clicked the roof of his mouth.

Scorpan replied patting the little dragon head "Master the deed is done the Rainbow of Darkness has been delivered as you asked."

"Is that so, then why haven't you brought me ponies for the ritual." Tirek growled as he tapped his fingers arms of his throne.

"Are you sure master that we need to sacrifice the ponies here is there not another way." Scorpan pleaded as liquids touched his cheeks.

"Oh trust me Scorpan there is at least three other ways that I could do this but..." Tirek stopping tapping his fingers and stood up to look down at the two.

He then added with dark humour "But this suits event all the more and it will give me even more power weaklings."

Scorpan shuddered at the plans of his master patting his friends head even more so before the young dragon yipe. Scorpan looked at his companion sharing a look of sympathy and then back at Tirek places his hands behind his back.

"Then master it shall be done I shall take flying beast that you have tamed and capture the ponies beyond your castle." Scorpan said dead panned.

Tirek clenched his fist facing the darkness "Soon I shall even more power and this world will bow to my knee's."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Moochick was happily gardening away in his home as he was joyfully singing out of tune. He was contemplating the information he as received from the sea ponies. The sea ponies along with a few well placed mouse spies have told him about Tireks plan. This deeply disturbed Moochick as he water his Tome of water lilies with glee. He skipped to his wonderful hovel which was a large hut with hay and sticks for roofing and baked mud for walls he loved living with nature. He sat down on a stone carved chair and pull out some paper to write down what he could remember so he wouldn't forget.

The mouse said "Tirek had captured many innocent creatures so he could perform a ritual."

An old raven heard " Scorpan did not like his master plan but followed him still."

A hefty rat spoke to him " That Tirek would often laugh at the darkness as if he was holding a conversation with someone he knew well."

Finally a lovely troupe of sea ponies stopped him at the river side to share what they saw "The rainbow's of this world have been separated by time and space causing a shift."

Moochick would often laugh with the sea ponies nobody understood how truly intelligent they are. This was enough information for Moochick to start putting his plan into action he loved his position as the one who keeps this universe in balance. He began gathering the potions he made along with several other relics to help keep this universe from cracking or so he hoped. After his preparations he was digging graves for the poor innocent creatures that were sacrificed for Tireks greed. When suddenly he saw a strange sight, he had talk to a few ponies before but he swear he was almost seeing double when the small herd of ponies came clearly into view.

"Hello my little ponies it seems you have twin like friends today." Moochick chuckled.

G1 Twilight spoke "Greetings my friend it seems wishing can get you friends for we have made six today."

Twilight sparkle looked over this wizen gnome and spoke gently "A pleasure sir to meet you my name is Twilight sparkle and I have a few questions for you."

Moochick raised an eyebrow and then spoke "Would it have anything to do with you being from another world that is similar to ours?"

The ponies jaws gaped open staring at him as he added in another comment "My apologies I did not mean to surprise you I have been checking on a little problem we have well **here** and it seems you may have a very similar problem going on over **there**."

Posey voice echoed out loudly surprising both her and Fluttershy " How did you know Moochick I mean they just got here little awhile ago."

Rainbow Dash spoke rashly "Yea buster how did you know were you behind it?"

Pinkie Pie along with Surprise speak at the same time " Cupcakes and Surprise!"

Rarity along with Sparkler eyed the gnomes rag tag clothing and looked at each other "He needs more pizzazz."

They gasped in unison as they dashed into the wizards home tossing fabric left and right looking for the right colors to fit the mysterious gnome wizard. Surprise was holding a conversation with Posey and Fluttershy about growing carrots in the field. Both Applejack's stopped her in her hooves explaining that apples are better and more delicious. This drew attention to them from the rash flying pegasi who dashed in their joining in the mini argument about carrots versus apples.

"Apples!" exclaimed both apple loving ponies as they tapped their cutie mark to make their point.

"Carrots!" yelled both Posey and Surprise as they made crunchy sounds.

"As we were asking Mr. Moochick is there a way to return us back to our world?"asked Twilight Sparkle with a slight plea to her voice.

"Why yes there is little pony there are two ways back to your world one is easy and one is very hard." said Moochick as he stroke his beard wondering about cupcakes.

Rainbow Dash spoke rashly "Pfft easy of course anything I do is easy anyways."

Moochick frowned and spoke "Well the easy way is what Tirek did are you sure you want to do so."

Pinkie Pie made an icky face "Ugh no, not fun at all and no surprise's that way boring and also yes very sad bleh."

Surprise appears with a cupcake "Surprise!"

Pinkie Pie giggled along with the white pegasus "Thats the best surprise all day I think you and I are gonna get along great."

The world shifted at the thought of two wild and crazy ponies who crashed into the fourth wall often. Rarity along with Sparkler dashed out of the house holding dazzling pieces of clothes fit for a gnome. Rarity had fashioned a hat out of shells and reeds with a rainbow pastel color scheme. While Sparkler has out done herself with making a camouflage robe with a rainbow patterns that made one stand out more than hide one self.

"Ponies that is real generous of yourselves to help an old gnome like myself much appreciate your efforts." spoke Moochick with high praise.

"So whats the hard way Mr. Moochick." Spoke G1 Twilight questioningly.

He sighed as he was shifting an arcane ball of energy between both hands before speaking "Well the hard way is to gather energy from other ponies or creatures of Equestria via there permission."

Pinkie Pie spoke quickly "That doesn't sound so hard does it girls I am good at asking people for permissions all the time."

Fire Fly spoke hesitantly "I think for creatures like Tirek asking others for help is hard."

Moochick smiled at the ponies "Thats correct Fire fly but its hard to ask for help sometimes for others as well after you have gathered the energy from others come to me I can help you with the proper ritual to send you back."

The pones said their thanks as they made their plans to ask others for their energy and how to gather most of them in one spot.

When suddenly a pink mare raised her hoof energetically yelling "Ooo pick me pick me."

Twilight sighed and said "Yes Pinkie what is your idea."

Pinkie Pie smiled wide "Why my dear Twilight a party of course."

Rainbow Dash opened her mouth and said "That is riduc... actually a great idea."

G1 Twilight spoke "Alright ponies lets spread the word to make friends and gather energy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The sky was getting cloudier as the day went on the but this did not stop our heroines from their task at hoof. The pegasi took to the sky gathering all the flying creatures to join the marvelous party being created by two wild and ostentatious ponies. Pinkie Pie has been baking at top pink speed to feed the party goers while Surprise was preparing all the gags to surprise everyone hopefully into a chuckle or better yet a gale of laughter. The unicorns along with a few earth ponies went about setting up the party ground in hopes of a large turn out which they so sorely need. Moochick was rhyming to himself while carrying a zebra plushy to get the necessary ingredients along with a few items of power to start the ritual when they have enough consent.

Twilight watched as Rainbow Dash along with Firefly brought a flock of birds along with some nearby pegasi. Fluttershy came very slowly with herds of creatures from the forest as she encourage the animals to attend the party meant for them.

Posey spoke mostly to herself "This is amazing."

Sparkler who was putting table cloths on some nearby tables while she smiled and said "This will be the best party ever."

Rarity who was assisting Sparkler grinned real wide "Dear while you party with us every party will be the best one ever."

Surprise leaped out from underneath a table yelled "Surprise every pony we got some nifty games planned by yours truly."

G1 Twilight shook her mane and spoke "This won't end with a pie exploding this time will it?"

"Nah not this time I got some even better." she giggled.

G1 Applejack was hefting two tables to the clearing "Oh apples I forgot to bring some pie."

FIM Applejack whistled "No worries sugar cube Pinkie brought itty bitty baking oven with her."

Both Applejack's were hoof wrestling on one of the tables to see who was the stronger mare to only tire themselves out in a tie. Rarity and Sparkler finally got over there fashion styles and decided to help the creatures out with equestrians napkins. The creatures were surprised at the sudden gifts but enjoy the napkins as they blew their little nose's with them causing both the fashion ponies to cringe a bit. Firefly along with Rainbow did an impressive aerial show to entertain the critters below garning some attention from the birds who joined them. The show and the gifts inspired the six elements that the mane six represented empowering the local creatures with more power then they had before making it easier to perform the ritual. After the show FIM Twilght asked the creatures to sit down and listen to her explanation of the party and why they are needed.

The creatures sat down and listened to the mane six explain that they needed help from them so they could rescue both of their worlds. The creatures were understandably confused as Pinkie Pie was serving cupcakes to each animal. Fluttershy was translated both Twilight's words so the creatures would understand them. The sky was changing from a beautiful mid afternoon sky to a dark storming sky blitzing with lightening streaking across its peaks. Firefly along with Rainbow Dash were attempting to bust the clouds but the clouds had yielded even a stronger danger primal drakes.

A voice ranged from the largest drake which stood a humanoid like figure "Ponies today is the day you become my master servants."

G1 Spike stammered with Scorpan "Yyeah what he said."

Scorpan raised his fist upwards and then made a powerful downwards motion which sent the drakes down to capture the ponies. The ponies from the ground saw spiraling green drakes as large as a full grown buffalo swooping down attempting to grab them.

Moochick spoke "Ponies the time is Neigh because the ritual was interrupted I only have enough every to send four of while the other eight must stay here for now."

Rainbow Dash spoke "Does that mean we will be here forever!"

Posey spoke in a panic "Oh no how do we choose?"

Firefly pointed her hooves towards the sky "Umm gals these dragons are trying grab us can we discuss this later."

Moochick spoke sternly " The creatures are running and ritual will fade soon its now or way way later."

The gnomish wizard began activating the spell to open a pony sized portal in the entrance of his home. The drakes dive bombed at the ponies snatching up Posey and Fluttershy into the air flying away into the swirling dark storm. Rainbow Dash charged after them with Fire Fly in tow smacking drakes aside as they flew after their friends. The six remaining ponies were being assualted by the drakes when a certain pony had idea strike her. Pinkie Pie grabbed both of the Twilight's and shoved them into the portal time and space fell apart around them as they were being shifted into another world. She then laughed and grabbed Sparkler for a moment and spoke a few words into her ear before she too was pushed into the magical portal. Surprise only smiled with a soft nod at Pinkie as she jumped into the portal with a loud squee. The portal broke apart and collasped in on itself as the four ponies entered into the next world.

Rarity yelled at Pinkie "What did you do, now our friends are gone."

Pinkie being held strongly by Rarity only smiled "Don't worry Rare they can handle Tirek and balance out the world and we just have to eat cupcakes to do our share."

Rarity mouth hung open for a moment before she spoke "Whaaaaaat!"

Moochick chuckled as Scorpan grabbed up the pink pony with his mighty gargoyle like arm.

"Ooo Ill get the pretty one Scor." Spike said as his drake grabbed up the marshmallow pony up in his clutches.

The heavy breathing drakes ignored the little gnome standing on the ground waving good bye to the ponies. He went back to cleaning the area around his home picking up destroyed pieces of furniture. The creatures that fled from the party slowly came back watching him cleaning up the mess. He began singing a little ditty a cleaning one and the animals looked at him oddly before they helped him clean his hovel as well. Moochick patted each creature gaining permission to use a portion of their energy for the ritual again.

A raven spoke roughly "It seems your plan has gone well Moochick."

Moochick chuckled as held a photo withdrawn from his robe "I had plenty of extra help from the balance this time."

An aging mouse spoke softly with cheese niblets on her cheeks "Who is in the picture?"

He replied with a smile "A crazy pink pony who jumps dimension's constantly she really makes my job difficult but enough of that."

A steadfast turtle then approached speaking slowly "Will they be enough master or did the pink one make a mistake."

The wizened gnome scratched his chin pondering about the plan he had laid when Tirek gained the artifact's. He looked down at his companions a group of Immortal creatures that change their form every twenty five years to aid him in keeping the balance. He remembered the first time the raven changed he was once a child of Moo'darm a wise buffalo creature and now he changed into a crafty raven he chuckled privately to himself. A slow moving butterfly flew gently onto the old gnomes finger as he held her aloft.

"Hello dear are you ready for the next phase." He spoke with confidence.

The butterfly replied "It's already in motion my dear."

Moochick along with the Immortal balance gathered together to begin their part two of their plan the sky was clear that day.


End file.
